A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb
|original = Run Away Runway |imagem = Coleção_de_PeF_Imagem_420.jpg |legenda = Phineas e Ferb: Os Reis da Moda |temporada = 1 |produçao = 112a |transmissao = 9 |nt = 9 |escritor = Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |storyboards = Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |diretor = Dan Povenmire |eua = 07 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 2 de Abril de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas" |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/phineas-and-ferb-vol.-1/id394433808 }} " " é o nono episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 7 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 2 de Abril de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb se inspiram em Candace, que diz que moda é algo muito importante. Eles então lançam seus modelos de roupa, que obtém sucesso rapidamente, e todos da cidade passam a usar. Candace não se conforma, pois até pouco tempo atrás eles nem sabiam o que era moda. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz cria clones seus para poderem esperar em filas no seu lugar. Enredo O episódio começa na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher onde Candace assiste empolgada a um desfile de moda idealizado por Gaston Le Mode pela televisão. Nisso, Phineas se aproxima de sua irmã questionando os estilos de roupas usados pelas modelos. Candace então tenta mostrar a seu irmão um lado diferente de se ver a moda. Com isso, Phineas acaba despertando um certo interesse pelo assunto, então, planeja ao diferenciado para fazer no dia. Candace por sua vez, ao saber que o famoso estilista Gaston Le Mode está no Shopping Center Googolplex, telefona para Stacy afirmando saber o que irá fazer no dia. Em seguida, a cena foca a entrada de Perry em seu covil. Ao chegar lá, ele se depara com Monograma fazendo seus últimos testes com Carl. Após isso, o major revela ao agente que Heinz Doofenshmirtz está comprando coisas estranhas, comuns e aleatórias:, como copiadoras e cartuchos de tintas com milhares de cores diferentes. Determinado a impedir o mau, Perry sai de seu esconderijo em direção ao dirigível de seu inimigo. No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb tentam entrar no ramo da moda produzindo algo legal, confortável e indetectável por radar. Logo, quem aparece no local é Isabella, como sempre, querendo saber o que seu amado está fazendo. Ao saber que seus amigos planejam entrar no ramo da moda, ela os ajuda no corte e na costura. Com isso, a música Verão Pra Sempre toma conta da cena durante o trabalho das crianças. Enquanto isso, no dirigível da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry o Ornitorrinco era preso com fita adesiva pelo doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Depois de uma piada, Doof apresenta a seu inimigo sua mais nova invenção: o Copiador em Série. Em seguida, o cientista assume que teve a ideia de criar a máquina para nunca mais precisar esperar em longas e cansativas filas. Visto isso, Heinz rapidamente entra no Copiador em Série para produzir cópias suas. No shopping, todos os fãs da moda se empolgam com a turnê mundial de Gaston Le Mode. Em especial Candace, que chega a ter devaneios em que ela é uma glamurosa e rica modelo. Nesse instante, Gaston Le Mode, em seu camarim, tinha problemas com suas modelos, uma vez que nenhuma delas vestiam bem seu mais novo modelito de pescoço longo. Em meio ao desespero, um ajudante de Gaston traz Candace. Ao se deparar com o longo pescoço da jovem, o estilista se alegra e apelida-a de pescoço de cisne. Rapidamente, Gaston conduz Candace para um local ao qual possa vestir a roupa. Quando a cena se volta para o dirigível da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Doof é mostrado saindo do Copiado em Série e impressionado com o fato da máquina ter copiado até mesmo seu globo ocular. Animado, o cientista começa a retirar suas primeiras cópias. Entretanto, percebe-se que as primeiras saíram com defeito, principalmente uma cópia em que Doof saiu "molengão". Nesse momento, no shopping, Candace já se veste com o mais novo modelito de Gaston. Vendo que a adolescente vestiu muito bem a roupa, Gaston se entusiasma e faz alguns elogios. Porém, para a surpresa de todos, um novo estilo de roupa acaba chegando a tona e roubando a cena: a nova coleção de Phineas e Ferb, Verão o Tempo Todo. Encantado com o novo estilo de roupa confortável, legal e indetectável por radar, Gaston Le Mode pede para Candace trocar de roupa. Irritada e não acreditando que a simples roupa de seus irmãos virou um sucesso na moda, Candace se recusa a trocar de roupa e toma o rumo da passarela com a vestimenta de famoso estilista. Ao reconhecer que fracassou pela primeira fez, Gaston adota a coleção dos meninos e faz um grande sucesso. A tarde, quando o desfile já havia se encerrado, todos em Danville já vestiam a coleção Verão o Tempo Todo, exceto Candace, que aborrecida e inconformada, insistia em vestir a inconfortável roupa de Gaston. Quando a ruiva se depara com Stacy, sua melhor amiga, no shopping, se impressiona ao ver que até ela adquiriu o modelito de Ferb. Voltando ao dirigível, Doof já conseguiu criar um exército de clones seus. Depois de dar tarefas para todas as cópias, o cientista as libera para uma invasão no Shopping Center Googolplex. No shopping, quando as pessoas se deparam com as cópias, pensam que a nova moda do momento é o jaleco retrô de farmacêutico. Assim, todos correm para uma loja por perto e passam a se vestir como tais. Enquanto isso, no dirigível, Doof tentava zombar de Perry, mas para a surpresa de todos, era atrapalhado por sua cópia "molengona", como o próprio a definiu. Aborrecido, o cientista do mau usa o inator para deletá-la. Todavia, ele acaba apertando no botão errado e deletando todas as cópias. Não reconhecendo que a culpa foi sua, Heinz tenta culpar Perry por seu fracasso. Espertamente o ornitorrinco se joga do dirigível e depois de uma saída triunfal prende seu inimigo num avião que decolava por perto. No shopping, Candace, como sempre, tenta dedurar seus irmãos, dessa vez, por eles terem se tornado os reis da moda. Mas, para a surpresa da jovem, Linda acaba se deparando com várias pessoas usando jalecos de farmacêuticos e não entende o que sua filha quer dizer. Por fim, até Gaston Le Mode adota o estilo retrô de se vestir e Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se dirigem à uma pizzaria para almoçar. Transcrição Músicas *''Verão Pra Sempre'' Galeria de Imagens ﻿ Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? *De Phineas: *De Isabella: Ah,Você Está Aí, Perry Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Senta num pedaço de lenha embaixo da lareira e gira até chegar ao seu covil. Jingle do Mal Dirigível do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Quando os clones de Doofenshmirtz são excluídos, um está em uma fila, onde na frente dele está a mãe de Jeremy. *Os horários citados neste episódio são aproximadamente iguais ao tempo que decorre a vida real. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::French Stewart ("3rd Rock from the Sun") guest stars as French Designer Gaston in "Run Away Runway," airing Thursday, Ferb-ruary 7. After watching "This Country's Next Super Supermodel," Candace wants to be a famous supermodel, and she soon gets discovered. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb decide to become world famous fashion designers. To her horror, Candace is chosen to model her brothers' new line - which looks exactly like the clothes Phineas and Ferb wear every day. Meanwhile, so he'll never have to stand in line again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a copy machine/tanning bed that spits out clones. Erros *﻿Quando uma mulher elogia a roupa de Ferb, sua boca não se move. *A cor da roupa da máquina de costura onde Phineas está montando é laranja, mas a que Ferb está segurando é roxa. Não há cor roxa visível na linha da roupa na máquina de costura. *Quando Perry tira a fita adesiva do seu corpo, não só deveria ter sido extremamente doloroso, mas também deveria ter arrancado seu pelo. Continuidade Nada. Alusões thumb|Vague *'Jerry Lewis' - Gaston Le Mode pergunta animadamente se seu assessor trás um poster de Jerry Lewis para ele. Jerry Lewis é muito famoso na França. *'Vogue' - A revista "Vague" é uma alusão a famosa revista de moda. Trivialidades *Esse é um dos episódios que revela que Major Monograma não usa calças durante suas gravações com Perry. *Primeiro episódio com a ausência da linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?". *Primeiro de muitos episódios que Isabella é vista com as Garotas Companheiras mas não está usando o uniforme da organização. *De acordo com a fita métrica, o pescoço de Candace tem 5 polegadas e meia de comprimento. *Primeiro episódio que o jingle do mal canta algo que não seja "Uma empresa do malvado Doofenshmirtz!". *Primeiro episódio que Ferb, acidentalmente, perde suas roupas. *Segunda aparição do engenheiro de construção ("Montanha-Russa"). *Segundo episódio que limita Linda somente a um cameo ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). *Primeiro episódio que a revista Vague é vista. *Primeiro episódio que Doofenshmirtz é confundido com um farmacêutico. A partir de então, isso vira uma piada recorrente ao longo da série. *Segundo episódio que o Shopping Center Googolplex aparece ("Dedos Pra Que Te Quero"). Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe, Vozes Adicionais *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz Clones, Vozes Adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Bruna Laynes como Isabella, Vozes Adicionais *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Jullie como Vanessa ♦ *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Carla Pompílio como Charlene ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Philippe Maia como Gaston Le Mode *Maíra Góes como Dra. Hirano ♦ *Vozes adicionais: Manolo Rey, Mabel Cezar, Vânia Alexandre, Pâmela Rodrigues ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio Referências pl:Wybieg na wybiegu en:Run Away Runway Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn